


The Double Date

by emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 13:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin
Summary: Mat and Tito go on a double date with Ebs and Taylor.





	The Double Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> For eafay, I hope you enjoy and this is what you were hoping to read. Sorry it's later than I had expected.

They rarely went on dates, let alone double dates, given how few people knew about the nature of their relationship. Tito had thought that Mat wouldn’t agree to going out with Ebs and Taylor after the Devils game, but after glancing over to make sure that he was okay with it, they’d agreed.

    Mat was usually in a sour mood after a loss, but today he was just nervous. “It’s gonna be fine,” Tito tried to reassure his boyfriend. The four of them grabbed a table towards the back of the restaurant.            

    “Wow, sitting in the company of a Calder and a Hart trophy winner,” Jordan said with a smile.

Taylor and Ebs had gotten to the point of their relationship where the giddiness had subsided and now they were just enjoying each other’s company. Maybe that’s what happened after having been together for almost half a decade.

The conversation started off with a little unease, Jordan, Mat and Tito had all known each other, they were a team, a line, a unit, and Taylor’s presence felt foreign. But by the time they ordered, Mat and Tito had visibly relaxed.

“So any advice for making it in the NHL?” Mat asked.

“What as players? I think you have that figured out already,” Taylor said.

“No, like, you know,” Mat nodded between them, unsure if anyone was listening in to the conversation.

Taylor paused and looked thoughtful, “Don’t make hockey the center of your relationship because it ends, and what you have now might not always be that way.”

Jordan nodded and put his hand on Taylor’s knee in reassurance. Tito wondered what had happened after Taylor had been traded from Edmonton. He wondered how much that had shaken the foundation of their relationship and forced them to adapt. It seemed rude to ask so Tito didn’t but he allowed himself to wonder about the possibilities if one of them were to be traded. The thought alone made him shudder.

 The actual dinner was easier than either of them had planned. They talked about the all-star break, Mat said that he was planning on visiting his family, but Tito though that they might be heading to the all-star game; Mat on the ice, him in the stands. Ebs and Taylor had made it normal. It was nice not having to worry so much, Ebs and Taylor understood their relationship better than anyone and the fact that they’d survived everything gave them hope for the future. Above all else, though, it made Tito and Mat feel normal. For one night, they weren’t hockey players but just two guys on a double date with friends.

After they paid the bills, they went on their separate ways; Ebs was taking Taylor back to his place to spend some time together before Taylor had to leave in the morning. Even though Mat left smiling, Tito could tell that there was something on his mind.  

“Think we’ll be like them?” Mat asked.

“Hm?”

“You know, last that long?” Mat asked. There were so many fears that they had both voiced. What happened if one of them got traded? What happened if they broke up? What happened if they went public? Those were questions that Tito didn’t have answers for. He didn’t know if he ever would, but he had reassured Mat he wanted to be with him.

“Yeah, we’re solid,” Tito said, “I can’t even imagine a future without you.” After the words left his mouth, Tito realized the gravity behind them. From the way that Mat was looking at him, he seemed to recognize it as well.

“Yeah, me neither,” Mat said and as they were walking down the dark, sparsely populated street, Mat reached out and gently squeezed Tito’s hand. Yeah, they were solid.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has anything Mat/Tito they'd like to read (within reason) feel free to hmu here or at queenofbroadstreet. I'm happily taking requests.


End file.
